


five stages

by caesarous (wolstroh)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, POV Third Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolstroh/pseuds/caesarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это называется процессом скорби, и, говорят, у него пять стадий. </p><p>Наверное, Райли не умеет скорбеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five stages

**Author's Note:**

> Разговор Райли и Йенси в конце — вольный перевод(-трактовка?) "Himininn er að hrynja, en stjörnurnar fara þér vel" авторства Ólafur Arnalds:
> 
> "Do you still remember when we were little?  
> We were playing in the park,  
> And you asked me what happens when you die.  
> I said you forget everything. everything.  
> "Even you?" you asked.  
> Yes, even me.  
> You did not want to die. Never forget.  
> The remains of what we used to have were taken away with the softest squeeze.  
> How did I forget? How."

Это называется процессом скорби, и, говорят, у него пять стадий.   
  
Наверное, Райли не умеет скорбеть. В первый день, когда он в одиночку вывел Бродягу к берегу, а потом, опустошённый, упал лицом в снег, смешанный с песком, и повторял захлёбывающимся, натянутым, как струна, голосом  _ЙенсиЙенсиЙенси_ , это было не отрицание и не шок, и он так и не понял (даже после всех пяти лет), что именно сверлило ему грудь, там, где-то глубоко за рёбрами, и жгло, как переменным током, кости.   
  
Райли даже ничего не помнит из тех двадцати четырёх часов. Только пробирающий до самых лёгких холод, имя брата и боль от разрыва нейронных связей, снова и снова, каждую секунду, как будто их только что оборвали. Боль, исходящая изнутри. Боль такая большая, словно она — мир. Или даже больше мира. Словно она — улыбка огромного чёрного ничего, которое раскрывает свою пасть, чтобы его со всеми потрохами поглотить.  
  
После этой боли Райли не чувствовал, не думал и не помнил. Даже Йенси. Райли впал в кому на полторы недели, потому что плевать хотел на скорбь и все её чёртовы стадии; они всё ещё были в дрифте, и у Райли звенели в голове удвоенным хором отчаяние, страх и боль, он знает лучше, чем маленькая глупая модель Кюблер-Росс.   
  
Пять стадий, ха. Какая это чушь. Когда Райли проснулся с онемевшим горлом, не в состоянии истошно кричать, пока не заломит в висках, ни одной этой стадии не было. Ничего не было. Одна дыра в форме его брата и, может быть, уродливый большой шрам, где разорвались контакты. А так — ничего.  
  
Одна сплошная пустота, которая изредка ноет немного, но это не страшно. Фантомная боль. Фантомное чувство, что чего-то важного нет. Даже не депрессия, не апатия, не равнодушное желание сдохнуть поскорее, а просто такое безобразное «чего-то недостаёт», у которого пока нет собственного слова. Забавно. Слова нет, а оно — есть. Всегда. Куда ни пойдёшь, какую дрянь ни выпьешь — всё бесполезно. Можно уже лезть на стену от безысходности, а Райли решил стену строить. Скорбь скорбью, а чувствовать себя бесполезным, пока из разломов выползают эти твари и уничтожают всё, что увидят, — это не роскошь, а самое настоящее мудачество.   
  
Но на самом деле работать было здорово. Усталость заполняла до краёв, и Райли скучал по этому чувству ещё с… ещё с  _Йенси_. С того пятого кайдзю. Работа не давала — прости господи — думать о своих чувствах, а чаще всего — думать вообще. Райли спокойно спал ночью, его не беспокоили ни кошмары, ни просто сны, а большего он всё равно не хотел.   
  
Только иногда, когда он заваливался в свою обшарпанную однокомнатную квартиру где-то в районе полуночи и потом почему-то долго не мог уснуть, Райли сдавался сам себе и осторожно, не торопясь перебирал в памяти разноцветные стёклышки из своих воспоминаний и воспоминаний Йенси. В его голове они слабо светились изнутри, как красивые китайские фонарики, и  _резались_ , как листы бумаги. Неглубокие царапины по поверхности кожи, совсем немного крови. Они не болели, нет; наоборот — исходили тёплом, от них даже пар валил.  
  
И только когда Райли доходил до воспоминаний о Наоми, у него немного щипало глаза, и на колкую лёгкую боль от порезов наслаивалась тяжёлая и тягучая — от чувства вины. Если бы только можно было сказать ещё одно «извини». Если бы только. Даром, что оно не вернуло бы Йенси и ничего не изменило бы в принципе, потому что.   
  
Потому что они всё ещё были в дрифте, и Йенси знал все маленькие «извини», и все большие «люблю», все огромные «скучаю», все несоизмеримые «это должен был быть я».  
  
Больше всего на свете Райли нужна возможность сказать это всё ещё раз  _вслух_ , но то, что Йенси мёртв, не значит, что он вдруг забудет все те слова, которые крутятся на уме у Райли каждый. божий. день.  
  
Йенси мёртв, но он  _знает_.  
  
И это медленно, но верно доводит Райли от нулевой стадии до пятой, минуя ненужные первую, вторую, третью и четвёртую.   
  
Райли потихоньку, болезненно медленно заталкивает пустоту в один маленький угол. Он достаёт фотографии из старой металлической коробки и развешивает их по стене, задерживаясь на некоторых взглядом. В руках у него — одна очень особенная, та, на которой они с Йенси ещё дети. Ему не больше десяти, а Йенси — около четырнадцати.  
  
Поглаживая слегка помятый край фотографии большим пальцем, Райли почему-то вспоминает день самого первого нападения. Он и Йенси напряжённо вглядываются в экран, и Райли очень страшно, потому что, боже, он ещё тринадцатилетний подросток, а мир вокруг него вдруг рушится на куски.  
  
Райли смотрит на руины и остывшие человеческие тела и, сглатывая, тихо спрашивает у Йенси, отрывая глаза от экрана:  
  
— Йенси, а что случается, когда ты умираешь?  
  
Хмурясь, Йенси начинает:  
  
— Райлз, зачем ты--  
  
— Йенси? — Райли перебивает нервно, но настойчиво, и взгляд, направленный на Йенси, не терпит отговорок или неправды.  
  
Йенси тяжело вздыхает, ероша себе волосы, и, подумав, осторожно отвечает:  
  
— Ты обо всём забываешь, Райли.  
  
— Обо всём? Даже о тебе?  
  
— Да, даже обо мне.  
  
Райли сжимает пальцы в кулаки и, закусывая губу, бормочет, что не хочет умирать и забывать обо всём, никогда. Особенно о Йенси.  
  
Сейчас Райли слабо улыбается, глядя сквозь фотографию, потому что его детский страх — очередная маленькая чушь, и ему не пришлось забывать Йенси, потому что Йенси забыл о нём.  
  
Но, может быть, часть Йенси всё ещё есть в Райли, и им обоим не придётся никого забывать. Никогда.


End file.
